paperrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Antagon
Antagon is the major antagonist of Super Paper Roblox. He was relative anomaly up until Chapter 4. He then stole Dusekkar's Plot Book, which could spell disaster for all lands within Paper Robloxia. He is also the son of Antagmom. Synopsis Prologue/Chapter 1 Wiscara enlists the help of the protagonist to collect magical scissors, as she is working with Dusekkar to open portals to catch Antagon, who is causing trouble in Paper Robloxia. Chapter 3 In Oddity Wood, Wiscara introduces the protagonist to Dusekkar. Dusekkar reveals that his Plot Book was stolen by Antagon. Otempes also decides to go on a journey with the protagonist to investigate the Rift of Darkness in Oddity Tree, as he believes that Antagon wants to use it. In Oddity Tree, it is revealed that Otempes is correct, as the Void Star drains the energy of the Rift of Darkness. Chapter 4 Antagon makes his first appearance in Casino Centavo, but only his silhouette is shown. In one of the rooms in the casino, he communicates through a screen to the casino guests that he will unleash terror upon Paper Robloxia. He also reveals that Casino Centavo is not a real casino. Instead, it is a trap made to capture the protagonist. He states that he lured the protagonist into the trap by hiding a pair of magical scissors in the casino. Antagon bids farewell to the guests, and then the screen then turns off. Even though he built the casino as a trap, the guests escape with the protagonist's help. Chapter 5 Dusekkar, Wiscara, Scriptliss, Otempes, and the protagonist meet near the brown door to Ruby Sands to discuss Antagon's plans. Since Antagon used the Rift of Darkness for his plans, the heroes believe that Antagon is also going to use the Rift of Light. Therefore, they travel to the location of the Rift of Light, the Undermine, with the help of two sages, Lanter and Sphara. Beyond the third sage door, they find 1x1x1x1, or Tess Aract, suffering in the Rift of Light. He reveals that Antagon tricked him into wearing the Void Star, filling his mind with dark energy from the Rift of Darkness to make him more susceptible to being brainwashed, so he tried to counter it with the Rift of Light. Despite Tess' efforts, he disappears with the Rift of Light. Chapter 6 Pink I reveals that she made a deal with Antagon to release all the prisoners of Banland in exchange for a high position in Antagon's legion, so the Banland Security Force allied with Antagon. In Rozanda's ship, Rozanda, a former prisoner of Banland, is revealed to also have allied with Antagon. She warns that they have Antagon and the Plot Book on their side, so they know every move that the protagonist is going to make. In Lanter's house, Otempes and Lanter discuss Antagon's plans. Otempes wonders what Antagon's intention for 1x1x1x1 is. Unless it is absolutely necessary, Lanter predicts that 1x1x1x1 will not be used, as Antagon has seized control of the Banland Security Force. Lanter also believes that Dusekkar was the reason for Antagon's chaos throughout Paper Robloxia, saying that Dusekkar was the one who lost the Plot Book. Chapter 7 In Sforzando Spire, another former prisoner of Banland, Tretone, reveals to Otempes that he was ordered by Antagon to declare a war against the Harmonians, because Antagon wanted to reduce the amount of Harmonian and Crevon soldiers for the final battle. Tretone says that they will meet again in the future, and then he leaves the tower. Chapter 8 Before the final battle, Tretone witnessed a vision of the destruction of reality, causing him to become uncooperative with Antagon. Antagon still wanted to use him for the final battle, so he reassembled Tretone into a robot that can be controlled by Pink I. Antagon's plans are set into motion as the final battle in Inferno Fortress begins. A brainwashed 1x1x1x1 fights Scriptliss. Tretone, Pink I, Aristris, the Crevons, and the Banland Security Force fight Wiscara, the Guardians of Balance, and the Harmonians. Rozanda and Tucker have a duel. On his way to stop Antagon, Dusekkar travels through Inferno Fortress, but then Lanter confronts him. Lanter convinces Dusekkar to be lenient and merciful with Antagon, not sending him to Banland. The protagonist finally encounters Antagon at the end of Inferno Fortress. Antagon reveals that the Plot Book is out of pages, so he has no more power over reality. Not knowing that the Plot Book contains their reality, Antagon burns the Plot Book. Dusekkar arrives and angrily reveals the unknown fact to Antagon. The god of creation quickly writes something down on a scrap of paper, as reality is destroyed. Chapter 9/Epilogue Dusekkar, Antagon, and the protagonist become the only survivors of the destroyed reality. Dusekkar reveals that they are standing on the scrap of paper that he used during the end of Chapter 8, and without it, they would be in a state of limbo, which is the current state of all the other Robloxians. Antagon is shocked as he temporarily went through the state of limbo before ending up in Paper Nil. Feeling regret and remorse, Antagon cries and apologizes for his actions. He rambles about how he should be left in Paper Nil for his actions, but then Dusekkar interrupts him. Dusekkar says that Antagon is just a kid, so he offers to become Antagon's mentor. While Dusekkar begins rewriting the Plot Book, Antagon thinks about the offer. Antagon considers being Dusekkar's apprentice and apologizes to the protagonist for his actions. He realizes that he has a lot of Robloxians to apologize to. Dusekkar then finishes rewriting the Plot Book, as he can write 10,000 words per second. Antagon finally decides that he will become Dusekkar's apprentice. Dusekkar exits Paper Nil through a door, and Antagon and the protagonist follow him. They end up in Epilogue Expanse, where Antagmom states that Antagon is grounded for eternity. Pink I convinces Antagmom not to do so, because Dusekkar already assigned Antagon with a thousand hours of community service in Banland. Antagmom then agrees with Pink I and tells her to take Antagon away. Pink I says that Antagon's sentence does not begin yet, since Dusekkar has a show for them. Later in The Furnace, Antagon sings at Dusekkar's concert. Secret Ending In Lanter's house, Antagon, Dusekkar, and Lanter discuss the origins of 1x1x1x1. Lanter suggests that 1x1x1x1 was created by the destruction of the Old World, so Antagon questions how the Old World was destroyed. Dusekkar says that it was ravaged by a god named Equinox. Lanter shows regrets for how he sided with Equinox, since he now views Equinox as a blind fool. It is revealed that Equinox was scared that the Plot Book would destroy his power over reality, so he made the inhabitants of the Old World suffer. The history of Equinox reminds Antagon of his actions in Inferno Fortress, but Dusekkar says that Equinox was far worse than Antagon. Dusekkar is fearful of how Equinox's essence may still exist, so they begin planning how to stop Equinox. Card Antagon's card can be found in Epilogue Expanse. Card Description: "The infamous necromancer who stole Dusekkar's Plot Book. He resides in his own massive castle known as Inferno Fortress. He seems ruthless at first, but he's super sensitive once you get to know him." Developer Comments: "The biggest nerd ever, according to Polyhex. There's something about the main antagonist being a total woobie that strikes me as hilarious." Trivia * A figurine of Antagon appears in a Robloxian's house in Cutout Town. Category:Characters